


Alter

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Cults, Dark, F/M, Knifeplay, NSFW, Rituals, Sex, Smut, Violence, dub-con, fertility ritual, sex rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: When Dean rescues you from being a human sacrifice you show your gratitude in an appreciated way, but is everything as it seems?





	Alter

Dean sneaked up through the brush and trees that were blocking him from view of the cult members. They were all men in hooded cloaks forming a kind of circle around a stone alter where a girl was laying naked. He let out a short sigh of relief to see both that she wasn’t dead and that she wasn’t bound to the table. There was chanting, of course. And even a dagger that was laying on the alter next to her. The men just seemed to be standing there and chanting, when out of the crowd one of them moved forward to her. She gripped the knife, but didn’t move. Well that was his key he thought to himself, as he charged forward and shot the hooded figure in the knee.  
“Come on!” He shouted as he reached for her. She swung herself from the table and grabbed his hand letting him lead her away from the other cult members. Dean helped her run to the forest away from the circle and the alter, and they ran until she begged him to stop.  
“Please I… I need to catch my breath.” She gasped from behind him. He noticed that she still had the knife, and a small surge of appreciation for her coursed through him. “I’m Faye. Who are you? How did you know I was there.” Something about the name tickled at the back of Dean’s mind, but he didn’t know why he would have to think about it later. Maybe one of Dad’s contacts would know something.  
“I’m Dean. It’s uh kinda hard to explain, but I was following the cult and just happened to get there in time to rescue you apparently.” He gave her a winning smile, hoping that she wouldn’t ask too many questions about why he was on a hunt.  
“Well thank you for that.” She smile shyly at him. “Is there, is there some way that I can repay you?” She asked moving so that she could press her body close to him. She was absolutely gorgeous he realized, as her breast cradled either side of his arm.  
“Um, I think we should get…” He started to object, but she placed her lips to his. They were plump and almost addictive. She tasted like a fresh sweet apple. He kissed her back, letting his teeth graze her lips gently.  
“I think we’ve gotten far enough away from them.” She whispered against his lips, as she pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and started to work at the hem of his shirt.  
“Uh, wait Faye. Don’t you think that…” She kissed him again, unbuckling his belt. “Don’t you think that you have just gotten through a trauma or something?” He asked, unable to think clearly as her small cold hand slipped into his pants and grabbed his hardening cock.  
“Yes.” She bit at his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth. “Yes, I have survived a trauma, and you are the reason. Please, I need to show you how thankful I am.” She squeezed his cock then pushed his pants away allowing him to spring free. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the ground with his pants, then waited. Faye licked her lips as she eyed him, the shrugged out of the black robe that the cult had put her in. She reached out for his chest and pushed him gently to the ground. Then kneeling over him, she took his cock in her hand again and notched him at her dripping wet entrance. He slipped into her tight warmth and she started the pace. A punishing pace that Dean could barely keep up with. She started to whisper as she rode his cock, sweet nothings and curse words mostly. But as the pace grew rougher and a deep ache settled in his balls, he notice her words had changed to a chant.  
“Fuck.” He yelled as she held up the knife and he realized he had been played. He was ready to fight her off and leave her there but she got a cut of with the knife, against his chest. His head fell back against the ground hard as the ache turned to pain, a desperate need to empty his load. She dropped the knife and reached down to get his blood on her fingers then began to stroke her clit with those fingers. He groaned at the disturbingly provocative scene that they made, as she was able to slip one of her blood soaked digits into her own sheath. The added pressure sent him over the edge, and with a roar he came inside of her like she was taking ever last drop of cum from his body.  
She smile and ran her hands down across her belly. “Thank you Dean.” She hummed, but he was ready, and he picked up her knife and stabbed her through the heart. Her body crumpled and fell off his his. Dean jumped up cleaned up got dressed and ran away as fast as possible.


End file.
